Erick Selim
Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Samk_VALERIAN.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Erick Selim es un actor de teatro, televisión, cine y doblaje mexicano. Actualmente es conductor del programa de radio Toonlandya junto con Carlos Segundo, Carlos Olizar, Maru Zamora, Diana Orea y Lion Ollivier. Además, se desempeña como el encargado de Prensa y Redes del Comité de Huelga de ANDA. Lando_Calrissian_joven.png|Lando Calrissian (Donald Glover) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Vehicle - Galaxy One low angle (Transparent for main page).png|H.U.E. en Final Space. Skullmeramonmeramon.jpg|Skullmeramon en Digimon Fusion. Crinkly wrinkly.png|Crinkly Wrinkly en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. NesbitEW.jpg|Nesbit en Everybody Wants Some!!. BaronReiter.jpg|Baron Reiter en Arrow. YannMarc.jpg|Yann Hall en Marcella. CoachCraig_BM.png|Entrenador Craig en Bad Moms (Primera versión). MajorSamk_VATCOATP.png|Mayor Samk en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. TahirErick.png|Tahir en la séptima temporada de NCIS: Los Ángeles. Jefe de empleados.png|Jefe de empleados en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. Patcha.png|Patcha Chamac en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce. Chunktlh.png|Chunk en The Loud House. Jerome Thomas & Friends 2.png|Jerome en Thomas y sus amigos. Summer Camp Islandluna.png|Luna en Campamento de verano. NickVanOwen.png ‎|Nick Van Owen en LEGO: Jurassic World. Img ct10 10 on.png|Orochimaru en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Mr.Shope.png|Sr. Shope en Supernoobs. Siegfried (Espada de Negro).jpg|Espada del Negro (Siegfried) en Fate/Apocrypha. Umarak.png|Umarak, El cazador en LEGO Bionicle: Una aventura épica. Drakon-AOS-1.png|Drakon en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. BarDeadpool.png|Hombre en Bar en Deadpool. PapáLeónOriganimales.jpg|Papá león en Origanimales. BlizzardOriganimales.jpg|Blizzard también en Origanimales. Filmografía Anime *Espada del Negro (Siegfried) en Fate/Apocrypha *Skullmeramon en Digimon Fusion *Heath Kingley, Zelleager "Zell" Myundef Vishrai en Kuromukuro *Drakon en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Voces adicionales en ID-0 *Voces adicionales en Violet Evergarden *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) Series de televisión *Randy Monahan (Mike Mitchell) en Love (2017) *Yann Hall (Tobias Santelmann) en Marcella (2016) *Psicologo (Tom Walker) en Henry Danger (2016) *Sr. Stockley (Marty Adams) en El otro reino (2016) *Tahir Khaled (Anslem Richardson) en NCIS: Los Ángeles (2016) *Teach Rider (Carlos Pena Jr.) en The Thundermans (2015) *Pacha Chamak en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce (2015) *Concejal Richard Ford (Peter Bryant) en Flecha (2015) *Oficial (Jeremy Batiste) en Lindas mentirosas (2015) *Kwami e Insertos en Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada *Cnel. Víctor Ramón (Yancey Arias) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Oficial (Jeremy Batiste), Voces adicionales en Lindas mentirosas (2015) *Hombre apuesto en Dos chicas quebradas (2016) *Voces adicionales en El mentalista *Voces adicionales en Kirby Buckets (temporada 2) *Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off *Voces adicionales en Project MC² Series animadas *Luna en Campamento de verano (serie animada) *H.U.E. en Final Space *Papá León / Blizzard / Rob en Origanimales *Crinkly Wrinkly en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Jerome (Tim Whitnall) en Thomas y sus amigos *Chunk en The Loud House *Mr. Stripes en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Voces adicionales en Patoaventuras (2017) *Voces adicionales en Escandalosos *Voces adicionales en Gusano del futuro *Voces adicionales en El show de Peabody y Sherman *Voces adicionales en Las leyendas *Voces adicionales en Buddy Thunderstruck Películas * Lando Calrissian (Donald Glover) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) *Alphonse (Mark Rhino Smith) en El despertar de los muertos vivientes (2018) *Jefe de empleados (Turlough Convery) en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) *Jared Goon (Mac Brandt) en Game Over, Man! (2018) *Homeroom Teacher (Joseph D. Reitman) en Mom and Dad (2017) *Oficial Mike Bentley (David Sheridan) en Desnudo (2017) *Mayor Samk (Réginal Kudiwu) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Sgto. Ellerbee (Yahya Abdul-Mateen II) en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) (trailer) *John (Tituss Burgess) en Catfight (2016) *Steve (Steve Clarke) en David Brent: Vida en la carretera (2016) *Malboro (Shaun Toub) en Amigos de armas (2016) *Lee Palmer (Christian Contreras) en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Chad (Lars Slind) en XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) *Cuidador de los caballos en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) *Entrenador Craig (J.J. Watt) en Bad Moms (2016) *Nesbit (Austin Amelio) en Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) *Jefe de restaurante en Hot Bot (2016) *Doctor (Dickon Tolson) en Volando alto (2016) *Cita de Robin (Mickey Gooch Jr.) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Insertos / Mesero en Frente al mar (2015) *Fred Wyshak (Corey Stoll) en Pacto criminal (2015) *Zipper (Nathan Moore) en Jem y los hologramas (2015) *Chico 2 (Robert E. Torres), Kyle (Kyle Dunnigan), Paciente (Pete Davidson), Jugador 1 en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Voces adicionales en Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) *Voces adicionales en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) *Voces adicionales en Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Voces adicionales en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) *Voces adicionales en El robo perfecto (2018) *Voces adicionales en La Wedding Planner (2017) *Voces adicionales en El implacable (2017) *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) *Voces adicionales en La torre oscura (2017) *Voces adicionales en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Voces adicionales en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) *Voces adicionales / Kuze (Michael Pitt) (trailer) en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *Voces adicionales en Logan (2017) *Voces adicionales en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) *Voces adicionales en Fragmentado (2017) *Contador en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Voces adicionales en Aliados (2016) *Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) *Voces adicionales en Presencia siniestra (2016) *Voces adicionales en La llegada (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Voces adicionales en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Voces adicionales en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Voces adicionales en Deadpool (2016) *Voces adicionales en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Voces adicionales en Revenant: El renacido (2015) *Voces adicionales en Hermanas (2015) *Voces adicionales en Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) *Voces adicionales en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) *Voces adicionales en Straight Outta Compton (2015) *Voces adicionales en Cercana obsesión (2015) *Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Voces adicionales en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Voces adicionales en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) Películas animadas *Zach, la cabra en La estrella de Belén (2017) *Voces adicionales en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand (2017) *Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces 2 (2017) *Voces adicionales en Cars 3 (2017) *Voces adicionales en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania (2017) *Voces adicionales en Un jefe en pañales (2017) *Voces adicionales en Trolls (2016) *Voces adicionales en Angry Birds: La película (2016) *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial (2015) Películas de anime *Aldeano 1, Hombre 7 en Blame! *Act en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale *Voces adicionales en El niño y la bestia (2015) Videojuegos * Nick Van Owen en LEGO: Jurassic World * Orochimaru en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Voces adicionales en LEGO Avengers Televisión *Como dice el dicho - Ricardo (episodio: "La mula no era arisca, la hicieron a palos") (2017) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX * Dubbing House * Diseño en Audio * IDF * KiteTeam * Labo * Mad Pencil Studio * New Art Dub * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA